matchgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Marshall
Peter Marshall (born Ralph Pierre LaCock on March 30, 1926 in Huntington, WV) is a former American Game Show Host, Singer, Actor, and Author. He is best known to game show audiences for his long-running hosting stint on the classic game show Hollywood Squares from 1966 to 1981. He has also appeared as a semi-regular panelist on Match Game in the 1970s and early 80s. Born Ralph Pierre LaCock in Huntington, West Virginia to parents Ralph and Jean LaCock, a show business family. Marshall's father died when he was a teenager and moved to New York City to be with his mother, a costume designer. His elder sister Joanne Dru, was an actress best known for her roles in the films Red River, She Wore a Yellow Ribbon, and All the King's Men. When he was 14, Peter worked was a theater usher. In the 1950s, Marshall earned his living as part of a comedy act with Tommy Noonan , appearing in night clubs, on television variety shows, and in films including Starlift in 1951, The Rookie in 1959, and Swingin' Along in 1962. He appeared in the 1958 episode "The Big Hoax" of the syndicated television series Harbor Command. Although Marshall occasionally worked in film and television, he could not find regular work in the industry but his life would soon change for the better. In 1965, a pilot for a new game show titled The Hollywood Squares came to life. The pilot was hosted by Miss America emcee Bert Parks and after reviewing the pilot episode, NBC acquired the rights to the show, debuting on October 17, 1966 with Bert Parks being passed over as host and Peter landing the hosting job. The show had a long run on both NBC Daytime and in syndication, making Marshall as familiar to viewers as the celebrities who appeared on the show. Peter's easy-going and unflappable style was a perfect foil for the wicked wit of such panelists such as Paul Lynde (who was the center square), Wally Cox, Rose Marie, and Charley Weaver. The game show was changed forever in June 1980 when The Hollywood Squares, along with High Rollers, and Chain Reaction was cancelled by NBC (Wheel of Fortune was originally on the chopping block as well but was spared) in favor of an upcoming talk show hosted by a young, comic named David Letterman (which would be cancelled just a few short months later). The daytime version of Hollywood Squares ended but production for the nighttime version continued as the show was now filmed from Las Vegas and ended on May 22, 1981. Hosting The Hollywood Squares has won Marshall four Emmys for Outstanding Game Show Hosts (1974, 1975, 1980, 1981). After Squares ended, Peter continued working in game shows and playing character roles. He appeared on the game show Fantasy in 1982 with cohost Leslie Uggams; All-Star Blitz in 1985, and Yahtzee in 1988. In 1989, Marshall hosted the unaired pilot for 3rd Degree!, a Burt & Bert Production in association with Kline & Friends. Although Marshall was originally slated to host 3rd Degree!, it was hosted by show co-producer Bert Convy. One of his memorable post-''Squares'' roles was a cameo in the 1982 film version of the musical Annie playing fictional radio personality Bert Healy. Some of Marshall's other Broadway credits include Skyscraper, La Cage aux Folles and The Music Man. In December 2002, Peter made a triumphant return to the game show that made him a household name when he sat in the center square during a special week of shows titled "Game Show Week" along with fellow game show colleagues Bob Eubanks, Chuck Woolery, and Jim Lange. During that special week, host Tom Bergeron (who hosted this incarnation of Squares from 1998 to 2004) traded places with Marshall as he took to the hosting podium one final time to the delight of the audience. Also in 2002, he published a book about his show business experience as well as the fond memories during his long-running hosting stint on The Hollywood Squares titled Backstage With The Original Hollywood Square. In 2005, Marshall began an association with the American Senior Association (ASA). His actual company involvement in company direction or operations is unspecified, however he has stated "I joined with retired business executive Jerry Barton and some of the most talented folks in a wide array of backgrounds and careers to establish the American Seniors Association,". He is also listed as an "honorary chairman" of the ASA. In October 2007, Peter was one of the first inductees into the American TV Game Show Hall of Fame in Las Vegas. In 2009, he appeared on television promoting compact disc hits from the Big Band era, and also hosted a two-hour PBS special, The Big Band Years. In 2010, Marshall, along with fellow game show colleagues Monty Hall and Wink Martindale, appeared with their wives on a special Game Show Legend version of The Newlywed Game. The special was hosted by Newlywed Game King Bob Eubanks and the Martindales won the game. He appeared alongside Wheel of Fortune hostess Vanna White at the 2011 Daytime Emmy Awards where they presented White's Wheel co-host Pat Sajak and Jeopardy! host Alex Trebek with the Lifetime Achievement Awards (Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune also won the Emmys for Outstanding Game Show). Peter has married three times; he was first married to Nadene R. Teaford from 1947 to 1973 and together they had four children. He married his second wife Sally Carter-Ihnat in 1977 and divorced in 1983, no children. In 1989, he married his third and current wife Laurie Stewart and they have a home in Palm Desert, California. His son, Pete LaCock, is a former Major League Baseball player. The retired first baseman spent nine years playing for the Kansas City Royals and Chicago Cubs. Category:Celebrities Category:People